Tan Lejos Y Tan Cerca ¡La Cura Para Jusenkyô!
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [OneShot] La cura para la maldición de Jusenkyô está dentro de una persona.. Un pato con grandes gafas XD veamos, como le harán Ranma y los otros para quitarle el antídoto. ¿Shampoo&Mousse?


**Tan lejos y tan cerca ¡La cura para Jusenkyô!**

_Por: Furani No Hana_

La mañana de ese lunes estaba más que apagada. La lluvia torrencial que caía había sido la causa de la suspención de clases por un día. Ranma Saotome se encontraba sentado en el pasillo, observando la lluvia caer. Desde pequeño adoraba mojarse bajo la lluvia, pero ahora, ahora maldito, tenía muchas limitaciones que lo hartaban y le impedían desarrollarse como un muchacho normal, ahora con dos cuerpos: el de una bella pelirroja y el de un varonil muchacho de ojos azul oscuro. Algo llamó su atención en ese momento.. El "cuac" de un pato. Ranma se levantó al ver a aquel peculiar animal. Su cabello caía sobre unas enormes gafas, obviamente, este no era el típico pato que se veía en todos lados, este pato era Mousse.

Lo llevó al cuarto de baño de los Tendo, y pese a la resistencia del animal, vertió agua caliente sobre él. Inmediatamente, el muchacho se levanto con la respiración entrecortada y golpeo a Ranma.

.- Oye idiota ¿Qué té pasa?- preguntó el chico molesto una vez de pie, para observar al enfurecido Mousse

.- ¿Me dices a mi idiota¡Tú eres el único idiota aquí¡Por tu culpa tendré que buscar más agua helada..!- Mousse se aproximo a la tina y se roció rápidamente con agua fría, en ese minuto una muchacha entró en el baño, para entonces, Mousse ya estaba transformado en pato.

.- ¿Dónde esta él?- preguntó la chica con una espada de considerable tamaño en la mano

.- ¿Dónde está quien?- preguntó Ranma sin entender y colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

.- Mousse, el tipo de gafas grandes¡Donde está?- volvió a preguntar la chica esta vez perdiendo su paciencia

.- Yo que sé..

.- ¡Tú sabes¡Escuche que hablabas con él! Y lo encontraré, esté donde esté- esta vez su tono de voz sonaba más que alterado

.- Oye.. ¿Qué te hizo Mousse?

.- Ese cretino.. El.. Él me quitó la pureza

.- ¿QUÉ QUE!- preguntó Ranma sin poder creerlo- ese estúpido té quito la virginidad!- paf! Ranma incrustado en la muralla por el fuerte golpe de la muchacha

.- No seas tarado, me refería a la fragancia que lleva consigo, el muy maldito me la quito en una apuesta..

.- Ah, entonces no vale nada..

.- ¡COMO QUE NO VALE NADA! ESA ES LA POCIÓN PARA PERDER LA MALDICIÓN DE JUSENKYO!

.- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ranma alarmado

.- Se cuenta que los hombres de la dinastía de Mousse guardan un tesoro que se les es incrustado cuando pequeños en el pecho..

.- ¡Pero eso significa nada!- interrumpió Ranma

* * *

Luego de unos minutos se calmaron los ánimos. La muchacha habló más claramente acerca de sus sospechas, despertando algunas en Ranma. Habían tomado asiento en la mesa para conversar de la situación de su amigo, mirándose, obviamente sin ninguna otra entretención. La chica vestía un atuendo similar al de Shampoo(más bien al estilo "shung lee" XD), solo que en verde, su cabello era castaño claro y le llegaba a la cintura, a excepción de una delgada trenza que colgaba en su espalda, unos centímetros más notoria. De grandes y bellos ojos verdes que hacían juego con su traje, la 'niña' se veía agradable. 

.- ¿Ahora entiendes el porqué de mis sospechas? El padre de Mousse se fue con él cuando acababa de nacer, por lo que se crió con amazonas..

.- Esas chicas..

.- Sí, vivieron con Mousse durante mucho tiempo, en esa tribu habitan mujeres muy poderosas, Shampoo es una de ellas, de la cual Mousse está enamorado

.- ¡Eso ya lo sé!- dijo Ranma un poco molesto y poniéndose de pie, golpeando la mesa con los puños- ¡Pero hasta el momento solo me has dicho cosas que ya sé, y que mejor dicho experimento todos los días cuando Mousse persigue a Shampoo y luego sale volando por los aires¡Eso no es nuevo..!

.- Deberías ser más paciente, muchacho- agregó la chica sin abrir sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos- Me refiero a que Mousse lleva consigo agua de la fuente del hombre ahogado.. o mejor dicho, agua que puede eliminar los efectos de las fosas de Jusenkyô, por tanto necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Shampoo, es la única que puede ayudarnos.. ¿Entonces, vas a ayudarme a encontrarla o no?- ahora la chica se veía muy seria, no inspiraba ese aire de 'amabilidad' que anteriormente había utilizado para hablar con Ranma

.- Eh, bueno, depende..

.- ¿De que?- interrumpió ella, esta vez podría decirse que lo mataría con la mirada si no respondía

.- Pues.. Creo que sí.. ¿Con qué fin la buscas?- preguntó el chico dudoso

.- Si ella le pide algo, Mousse acepta, es un idiota…- murmuró la chica mirando por sobre su hombro

.- Veo que no te simpatiza mucho..- comentó Ranma cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca

.- Eso es lo de menos, ahora dime ¿Dónde está Shampoo?- preguntó la muchacha dirigiendo su atención hacía Ranma

.- Pues en un restaurante llamado NekoHanten..- respondió Ranma rápidamente antes de hacerla enfadar

.- ¡Muchas gracias!- esas fueron las únicas palabras de cortesía que escuchó Ranma de la boca de la chica, sin más se levantó rápidamente para comenzar a correr, pero Ranma llamó su atención

.- ¡Oye!

.- ¿Qué quieres¿No ves que tengo prisa?- preguntó ella deteniéndose en seco

.- ¿Por qué persigues a Mousse y tengo la impresión de que también a Shampoo?

.- Por que.. Bueno.. ¡Eso a ti no te importa!- gritó la chica totalmente ruborizada y saliendo de la casa

.- ¡Oye espera! Si se supone que voy a ayudarte tienes que decirme todo con lujo de detalle¿No?- preguntó Ranma corriendo por el tejado, detrás de la susodicha

.- ¡No tengo por qué contarte sobre mi vida, eso es privado!- contestó la muchacha saltando de tejado en tejado, con mucha agilidad

.- "Entonces.. Algo oculta.."- pensó Ranma, al tiempo que continuaba persiguiendo a la chica.

* * *

.- ¡SHAMPOO¡DÓNDE ESTÁS SHAMPOO¡DÓNDE TE METISTE!—la chica de la cabellera castaña se movía con agilidad por las angostas calles de Japón, saltando por los tejados, seguida por Ranma y compañía. La familia Tendo y Saotome habían creído que la chica era una de las tantas prometidas del muchacho, por eso decidieron supervisar que no hiciera nada con ella. 

La chica preguntó la ubicación del NekoHanten a Ranma, luego de que este le dijera que en aquel lugar se encontraba Shampoo. Llegaron muy pronto, la chica abrió la puerta del café gato y lo inspeccionó con la vista. Comprobó que Mousse, el Chino al que buscaba, no se encontraba, en su lugar estaba Shampoo atendiendo mesas muy alegremente.

.- ¡Ah, Shampoo, que novedad, quizás tú podrías decirme la ubicación de Mousse!- la muchacha se internó en el NekoHanten y llamó la atención de todos rápidamente.

.- Chui ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Shampoo, casi dejando caer su bandeja ante la sorpresa

.- Hmp, pues vine a buscar a Mousse¿Y tú que haces todavía en Japón?- preguntó esta vez Chui, cruzándose de brazos

.- Pues, vine a casarme con mi prometido…- contestó Shampoo con un poco de vergüenza. En dos años no había podido casarse con Ranma, ni si quiera ganarse un beso de parte de él.

.- Ah, ya veo..- dijo Chui sin prestar atención. Sinceramente no le gustaba burlarse de las chicas que tenían esa desgracia de adquirir prometido- Y bueno ¿Qué se ha hecho tu abuela?

.- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Shampoo sin entender el perfecto japonés empleado por Chui

.- Que dónde está tu abuela..- repitió la chica con lentitud

.- Ah.. Está cocinando.. Enseguida la llamo..- Shampoo desapareció enseguida, para volver de igual manera con su abuela

.- Vaya, Chui, no esperaba verte tan pronto..- una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó del rostro de Cologne. Ella siempre supo que Chui tenía cierto resentimiento contra Mousse, y si ella estaba allí, significaría que Mousse tardaría en aparecer.- ¿A qué has venido desde tan lejos?

.- Vine a por Mousse, el tiene algo que le interesa a nosotros los malditos por Jusenkyô..- la chica habló con determinación, ante el asombro de todos. Se le quedaron viendo ¿En qué se convertiría?

.- ¿Y en qué te transformas?- preguntó Cologne para salir de la duda

.- Pues… Yo… Yo me transformo en… ¡Y eso a usted que le interesa!- para sorpresa de todos, se estaba haciendo muy común que la chica nunca contestara a las preguntas, o al menos de la manera esperada

.- Veamos¿En un jabalí?- comenzó Cologne

.- ¿En un chivo?- continuó Ranma

.- ¡No, ya sé, en una vaca!- prosiguió Akane

.- ¡Nooo! Apuesto que se transforma en perro—

.- ¡YA BASTA!- gritó Chui harta de las burlas- ¡ME TRASNFORMO EN CUERVO¿FELIZ?

.- Pues yo esperaba un perro- agregó Shampoo

.- ¡Ya cállate Shampoo¿Sabes o no sabes donde está Mousse?- Chui comenzaba a desesperarse, una de sus virtudes no era la paciencia.

.- Mmm. No, quizás mi abuela sepa..- contestó la amazona dirigiéndose a Cologne

.- Pues no, sabes creo que el cuervo te representa en todo aspecto- dijo la anciana al tiempo que Chui comenzaba a hacer muecas- es frío.. tanto como tú, Chui, quizás eso explica tu comportamiento…

.- Ya déjeme tranquila, por eso tengo que encontrar a Mousse, dicen que la sangre de los hombres de la tribu de las amazonas es capaz de remover esta maldición…

.- Un segundo, hace unos momentos me dijiste que era una poción!- alegó Ranma entrando en el NekoHanten (no había querido entrar para mantenerse al margen de la situación)

.- Sí, es que no sabía si debía confiar en ti..- contestó la chica observando a Ranma despectivamente- Por lo que veo tu también estás maldito…

.- Así es, y si eso que dices es cierto, me temo que Mousse tendrá que morir..

.- ¡Oigan yo no tengo la culpa de sus maldiciones!- Mousse entró en escena. Todos se le quedaron viendo, venía muy decidido y se acercó peligrosamente a Chui- Hagamos algo, si yo pierdo: te vas, si tu pierdes: me matas…

.- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos con cara de '¿ese es tu brillante plan?'

.- Ese es mi plan..- dijo Mousse como leyéndoles la mente- Por que si yo llegase a ganar, sería su prometido

.- Eso es cierto..- interrumpió Cologne, comenzando a sudar frío

.- Sin embargo, si pierdo no pasará nada..- dijo Mousse cerrando los ojos muy confiado

.- Eso también es verdad..- continuó Cologne- Solo… Perderá lo poco o mejor dicho nada que tiene de dignidad..- una gota de sudor recorrió la cara de Mousse ante este comentario, y solo se quejó con la vieja momia disecada y comenzó a discutir con ella

.- Bien, Mousse, pero te advierto, el que gane queda con vida, el que pierde muere…- Chui miró fijamente a los ojos a Mousse

.- Escucha preciosa..- dijo Mousse abrazando por al espalda a Chui, que se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, al tiempo que todos ponían caras por el acto de Mousse- Sé que me odias, pero yo no te he hecho ningún mal…

.- ¡No me importa¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó Chui abofeteando a Mousse, que se sobó rápida y atolondradamente- ¡No me importa lo que sientas por mí!

.- Aaah.. Ya empiezo a entender..- dijo Akane a Ranma, estos dos comenzaron a elaborar su propio plan

.- ¡Si te gusta Shampoo o si vienes a Japón o China tras ella poco me importa, lo que quiero es quitarme esta maldición!- Chui se acercó a Mousse con una daga, sus movimientos eran lentos, pese a que era una amazona, no se entrenaba mucho, de hecho, eso fue el comienzo de su maldición…

.- ¡Oye, oye, déjame, yo no te he hecho nada!- le dijo Mousse esquivando los ataques con mucha facilidad, hasta que sujeto ambas muñecas de la chica- Tengo que hablar contigo

.- ¡No¡Oye déjame!- le gritó Chui, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Mousse iba saltando de tejado en tejado con ella en brazos

.- ¿Qué se propone Mousse?- preguntó Shampoo a su bisabuela

.- No lo sé, pero si logra alejarlo de ti, estará bien..- sin más, Cologne entró al NekoHanten para continuar preparando órdenes de fideos fritos.

* * *

Mousse se encontraba en un lugar muy despoblado, y con él Chui. Nunca supo el porqué le guardaba tanto rencor, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que eso siguiera así, si era necesario, le daría un poco de lo que quería para que estuviera feliz, y así aliviara un poco de odio en su corazón. Él no tenía intención alguna de quedarse de esa manera en el corazón de la chica, por lo demás, estaba bastante guapa, si tan solo pudiera enamorarse de alguna como aquella… 

Chui fijó sus bellos y fríos ojos verdes en los aguamarina de Mousse, al parecer le dio vergüenza, por que inmediatamente miró hacía otro lugar.

No se habían percatado que estaban siendo observados por un grupo de chismosos de Nerima – solo intenten adivinar de quienes se trataba – entre ellos se encontraban Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Shampoo y su bisabuela. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que ocurriría, y ya comenzaban a impacientarse, cuando uno de los dos habló.

.- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- preguntó Mousse pacíficamente, procurando que Chui lo mirara, en vano, claro

.- Por que… Eres… La única persona que posee lo que quiero…- respondió Chui mirando el suelo. Mousse comenzó a acercársele. Tomó la barbilla de la chica y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos

.- No, tu odio hacía mí venia de antes…- hubo un silencio entre ambos. La mirada de la chica se perdió en la de Mousse, intentó retroceder, pero él tenía más fuerza y no pudo

.- Déjame Mousse..- dijo casi en un murmullo, con sus mejillas ardiendo

.- Creo que es obvio¿No?- preguntó Akane desde detrás de los arbustos

.- ¿Qué es obvio?- preguntó Shampoo con el ceño fruncido y observando a Akane

.- Que a esa chica le gusta Mousse.- respondió la Tendo con una hermosa sonrisa, provocando en Shampoo una extraña reacción. La chica dirigió su vista hacía Mousse y Chui, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior- ¿Te ocurre algo, Shampoo?

.- No, nada..- negó la amazona levantándose del lugar- Je, yo no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, si va a matar a Mousse, que lo mate ya…

.- Quizás no lo mata…- dijo Ranma poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca, segundos más tarde, Shampoo lo sujeto por su camisa

.- Repite lo que dijiste…- la amazona tenía una cara que daba miedo, y como Ranma se comporta estúpidamente en ese tipo de situaciones…

.- Pues.. Yo digo que como tu nunca tomaste en cuenta a Mousse, quizás el se encariña con esa chica..- una pequeña vena comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Shampoo, Ranma continuó.- Y pues.. no está nada de fea, quizás hasta se casan y tienen muchos hijos…- eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Shampoo sacó su bombori y se aproximó a la pareja

.- ¡Oye Shampoo, espera!- Akane intentó en vano frenar el evidente ataque de la amazona, que se veía molesta por alguna extraña causa… (ironía)

.- Bueno.. Mousse.. Yo no podré odiarte por que siempre me he sentido muy…

.- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-el bombori de Shampoo se incrustó en la cabeza de Mousse, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo luego de esto.

.- Hmp, eso te pasa por molestar a una amazona…- dijo Shampoo guardando su bombori y observando de reojo a Mousse

.- ¡Tonta Shampoo, que has hecho!- reprochó Chui, roja de la vergüenza por que Shampoo hubiese escuchado parte de su declaración

.- Ja, deberías agradecerme el que te haya quitado a un idiota como este de encima..- Shampoo comenzó a alejarse, cuando sintió que Mousse volvía a estar de pie

.- ¡Se puede saber ¡Qué rayos te hice ahora?- Mousse gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de haber resistido ese brutal ataque de la 'mujer'

.- Estás molestando a dos amazonas¿Te parece poco?- preguntó Shampoo cruzándose de brazos

.- Je, pues según yo, no la estoy molestando..- dijo Mousse ya de pie y un poco enfadado- Shampoo¿Podrías dejar de molestarme?

.- ¡Ja¡Que ironía! Antes tu hubieses rogado por que te dirigiera la palabra ¿Y ahora quieres que te deje en paz?- la amazona lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la evidente respuesta: sí.- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me voy, no te molestare más, pero tampoco me molestes tú a mí.

.- Oigan, un segundo!- interrumpió Saotome

.- ¿Qué ocurre mi querido Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo, como siempre colgándose del cuello del joven Saotome

.- Déjame Shampoo- alegó este y se la quitó de encima con facilidad- Oye tu niña, Dijiste que Mousse tiene la cura para la maldición de Jusenkyô¿No? Pues aquí hay muchos malditos por esas 'benditas' pozas- dijo con ironía en su voz- que desearíamos poseer el antídoto

.- De.. De qué esta hablando Chui..- preguntó Mousse entrecerrando los ojos

.- Pues.. Yo.. Me dijeron que tu tenías la cura para la maldición de Jusenkyô y.. Vine a por ella..- dijo la muchacha jugando con sus dedos y ruborizándose, al mismo tiempo, una enorme vena se dibujaba en la frente de Mousse

.- Así que… Así que solo viniste por eso..- preguntó Mousse casi en llamas

.- Bueno, sí, pero.. ¡Me agrado mucho verte!- terminó la chica excusándose en vano

.- Si hay algo que detesto… ¡ES QUE JUEGUEN CONMIGO!- Mousse golpeó el objeto que tenía más cerca y lo pulverizó. Todos se alejaron de Mousse, menos Chui, que se sentía fatal por haber causado la ira en él.- Chui… Yo pensaba que eras diferente, pero ya veo que todas las amazonas son iguales…

.- ¡No¡Mousse espera!..- Chui no alcanzó a hablar más, Mousse desapareció tan rápido, o mejor dicho tan disimuladamente que nadie se dio cuenta.. además de que como 'mago' que era, ese tipo de trucos se le hacían más sencillos.- Mousse… en verdad que esa no era mi intención…

.- ¡Tras él!- gritó Ranma, y sin saber de donde, aparecieron Genma y Ryoga, que corrieron tras Ranma, acompañados por Shampoo y Chui.

Ranma y compañía pretendían quitarle un poco de sangre a Mousse, sabían que era casi imposible que ese fuese la cura, pero al menos querían probar si lo que les habían dicho era cierto. Si no tenían forma de regresar a China y quizás las pozas se hubiesen secado era mejor intentar la manera más cercana para ser normal, aunque eso significara tener que casi acabar con la vida de un amigo. Shampoo, en cambio, seguía a Chui muy de cerca, como igualándose a ella para no perderla de vista o mejor dicho, tratando de demostrarle cual de las dos era mejor, claro que la otra chica no prestaba atención a los disimulados desafíos de la amazona, como 'el salto más alto' o 'el equilibrio perfecto', al parecer Chui sólo quería disculparse con Mousse.

Ranma comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, llegaron a un pequeño parque en donde intentó organizar grupos para encontrar a Mousse, extrañamente, Shampoo decidió acompañar a Chui en vez de acompañar a Ranma, que iba con Akane sin mayor oposición, ya que Ryoga había renunciado al amor de la chica y ahora se conformaba con su amistad.. y en ocasiones molestando como P-Chan, causando el enojo de Ranma.

.- Muy bien todos, la idea es encontrar a Mousse vivo, no debemos permitir que se desperdicie la menor gota de su sangre¿Entendido? Nuestro objetivo no es matarlo, por eso no podemos dejar que se desperdicie de su sangre, necesitaremos mucha¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Ranma dirigiéndose a todos que estaban sumamente preocupados. Genma fue con Soun a buscar a Mousse (ya que Soun tampoco quería perderse la diversión) y Ryoga tuvo que colarse en el grupo de Shampoo y Chui, para no perderse.

.- Ok Ranma, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotras con Ryoga?- preguntó Shampoo poniendo sus manos en la cadera, un poco fastidiada por tener que soportar al chico perdido durante un buen tiempo

.- Oye, oye, a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia ir contigo, así que no te quejes…- dijo Ryoga un poco más que alterado, y cuando comenzaba la pelea fueron bruscamente separados por Ranma

.- Oigan ustedes dos, tenemos que guardar fuerzas para encontrar a Mousse, además  
Ryoga y Shampoo, no están en plan de quejarse, Mousse a estas alturas no debe llevar mucha ventaja..- al decir esto Ranma, se dio cuenta de que Chui ya no estaba- y Chui también…

.- ¿Qué?- Shampoo buscó a la chica por todas partes y salió corriendo, y detrás de ella, Ryoga, gritando '¡espérame!'

.- Bueno, comencemos..- dijo Ranma, y las tres personas que restaban salieron corriendo.

* * *

.- "Me pregunto si Mousse estará muy enfadado.. Por su rostro se veía que si.. Pero yo no quiero que se enfade conmigo por estupideces.. Aunque siempre estamos peleándonos, eso no es amor.. Él jamás me querrá como yo a—¡Que tonterías estoy pensando! Mousse ama a Shampoo y se quiere casar con ella a como dé lugar, yo debería ayudarlo.. Pero.. No puedo.. O mejor dicho.. Otra cosa no me lo permite.." 

Chui se detuvo en lentamente, frente a la laguna. En ella, habían pequeños botes con parejas abordándolos. ¿Por qué ella tenía que seguir lo que su orgullo le dictara? Más que mal, ese incidente había sido cuando eran pequeños, cuando sus padres los comprometieron, cuando el padre de Mousse deshizo el compromiso antes de morir – a los pocos años de vida de Mousse -- ¿Eso había sido un desaire tan grande como para que su madre le pidiera acabar con su vida?

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió un ruido extraño, al parecer, Genma y Soun habían dado con ella. Rápidamente se ocultó entre los matorrales, cuando sintió pasar a los dos hombres a gran velocidad. Un suspiro y Chui creía estaba a salvo, cuando sintió que estaba acompañada de alguien, alguien a quien buscaba. Mousse. No supo como actuar, solamente desvió la mirada y esperó a que todos se fueran del lugar.

.- ¿Quieres mi sangre, no?- preguntó Mousse cabizbajo

.- Mousse.. Eso me dijeron..—

. ¡Tu madre siempre está inventando chismes para que me maten, ya estoy cansado!- estalló Mousse poniéndose de pie

.- Mousse agáchate, van a llegar los de—

.- ¡No me importa quien llegue, lo que sí me importa es saber por qué tu familia me odia tanto!

.- Dime que piensas de mí- preguntó Chui seriamente

.- ¿Qué?- preguntó Mousse un poco desconcertado por la pregunta

.- Que piensas de mi- repitió la chica- por si no lo sabías, tu padre y el mío arreglaron nuestro casamiento, sé que soy dos años menor que tú, sin embargo, cuando tenías cinco tu padre se arrepintió, mi familia tomó eso como una deshonra, por eso creen que debería matarte- dijo la chica, dejando a Mousse boquiabierto- lo más posible es que tu no supieras de la existencia de este compromiso, pero créeme, a mi me tortura el saber que no soy lo suficientemente buena para una persona como para ser su esposa.

Un minuto de silencio que se hizo eterno. ¿En verdad habían pasado aquellas cosas¿O solo eran invenciones de Chui? Aunque a juzgar por la seriedad en su rostro era cierto, pero.. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Mousse no habló durante un rato y se subió al árbol más cercano con agilidad, seguido por Chui. Ambos contemplaron el lago y el reflejo del sol en él.

.- ¿Te parece si probamos?- preguntó Mousse luego de un rato

.- ¿Eh?- dijo de la misma manera Chui, sin entender nada

.- Estoy seguro que es un plan de tu madre..- prosiguió él, siendo observado por la chica- ¿Nunca le simpaticé por lo de nuestro compromiso?

.- Mmm. Sí, creo que fue por eso, aunque yo no soy muy partidaria de obligar a la gente a casarse..- esta vez habló Chui. El viento mecía su cabellera castaña, esto llamó la atención de Mousse. Solo en esta oportunidad se pudo dar cuenta de lo linda que era la chica, y se quedó observándola unos minutos, ella al notarlo se ruborizó- ¿Qué miras?

.- ¿Eh¡Ah, nada!- dijo Mousse volviendo la vista al lago- sabes, no quiero que me odies…

.- ¿Qué?- Chui observó a Mousse, él tenía una daga en sus manos y jugaba con ella como si fuera de plástico y no pudiese lastimarlo

.- Bueno, no creo que me muera por un poco de sangre¿O sí?- preguntó Mousse con una bella sonrisa y acercando la daga peligrosamente a su muñeca

.- ¡No—Espera!- dijo la chica alarmada- ¡No es necesario, en verdad que—!

Antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Mousse sostenía la daga y observaba su brazo, con una expresión de dolor, pero no soltó ni un grito. Al ver que la chica estaba muy afectada por aquel acto de sadismo, decidió ocultar la herida para que no se asustara.

.- Oye no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado..- agregó el muchacho con una sonrisa melancólica

.- ¡A ÉL!

.- ¿Qué?

Un grito sacó a Mousse de su tranquila posición en el árbol. Cayó de espaldas ante la sorpresiva llegada de Saotome y compañía, Chui bajó del árbol para unírsele a Mousse en su carrera y para esquivar los frecuentes ataques de Ranma.

.- ¡ESPERA MOUSSE, NO TE HARÉ DAÑO!- gritaba Ranma eufórico y persiguiendo a Mousse y Chui muy de cerca- ¡SOLO QUIERO UN POCO DE SANGRE¡NO SEAS EGOÍSTA Y DAME!

.- ¡Estás loco? Primero muerto— Mousse fue interrumpido bruscamente. Delante de él aparecieron Genma y Soun, quienes detuvieron su corrida- ¡Lárguense!

.- Tranquilo Mousse, sólo será un poco de sangre…- dijeron Genma y Soun al unísono

.- Eh-eh… Uf.. Ya que..- se rindió Mousse- para que vean que no es verdad..

…

.- ¡Maldición¡MALDICIÓN¡Siempre se están riendo de mí!- gritaba Ranma chica, su problema no se había solucionado ni con la sangre de Mousse y ahora todo el que se atreviera a calmarlo sufriría las consecuencias

.- Tranquilo Ranma, era sabido que eso era imposible.- intentó calmarlo en vano Akane.

Habían llegado a su casa no hace mucho, Ranma estaba completamente enfurecido y convertido en chica, sin su típica camisa china roja. Unas ligeras manchas de sangre se notaban en ella, para colmo era la favorita de Ranma, lo que hacía que estuviera más enfadado. Junto a ellos, había llegado Mousse, con una 'pequeña' herida que se hizo 'mágicamente' en su brazo. Akane y Kasumi le atendieron con amabilidad, mientras que en el comedor Cologne les explicaba la situación a todos. El porqué Chui intentó atacar a Mousse, su compromiso de la niñez y el ahora repentino odio de la familia de la chica hacía él, esto explicaba el 'método' para deshacerse de la maldición de Jusenkyô, y también de Mousse.

.- ¡No sé como fui tan estúpido como para dejarme engañar así!- pensaba Ranma en voz alta- ¡Era obvio!

.- No te enojes yerno- agregó Cologne observando a Chui

.- Lamente haberte involucrado en eso, creo que mi odio me cegó..- se disculpó Chui, en verdad lamentaba haber causado tantas molestias

.- Sí, ya lo creo, no es tu culpa, tus padres se han encargado de educarte así, tu nada podías hacer..- respondió Ranma un poco más calmado y convertido en chico- aun que era un método muy sádico, estoy desesperado por volver a ser chico, no sé si me entiendes

.- Si te entiendo, yo también quiero ser una chica normal, esto de convertirse en cuervo no es nada agradable, además ¿Cuántas veces ves a uno en la cuidad? Es poco común, la gente cree que soy de mal augurio cuando me convierto.. al menos a ti no te dicen nada de eso..- contó Chui algo apenada

.- Bueno, bueno, ahora deberíamos preocuparnos de las heridas de Mousse..- dijo Genma llamando la atención de todos

.- Es verdad, no me medí cuando..

.- Está bien Ranma, no te preocupes..- interrumpió Mousse, quien justo entró en la habitación, ya repuesto- no es necesario que le recuerdes eso a Chui- agregó después de ver la cara de espanto de la muchacha

.- Ah, claro..

.- Bien, Mousse.. Me gustaría hablar contigo.. A solas..- pidió la chica muy sonrojada, Mousse solo esbozó una sonrisa y salieron de la casa de los Tendo para irse al patio trasero.

Cuando ya hubieron llegado, o mejor dicho dejaron la sala de los Tendo, Chui comenzó a contarle muchas cosas a Mousse, el simplemente la escuchaba con mucha atención, observando el agua del estanque y de vez en cuando el pez que se asomaba de un salto.

Entre muchas cosas, luego de un rato la chica llamó la atención del muchacho, ya no lucía tímida como la vez anterior, esta vez había decisión en su mirada.

.- Mousse, la última vez Shampoo me interrumpió..- dijo la chica, en ese momento, todos miraron a la amazona, claro, estaban ocultos ya que querían saber lo que pasaba, y toda la atención ahora se dirigía hacía Shampoo- pero esta vez no está, ni ella ni nadie e impedirá decirlo..

.- Chui..

.- ¡No, espera!- interrumpió ella inmediatamente- Déjame terminar, sé que no.. sé que no soy correspondida..- dijo ella en tono melancólico- pero no estaré feliz conmigo misma hasta que te lo haya dicho. Mousse, tu me gustas desde que somos niños, el hecho de que actúe como si te odiara, creo que es únicamente por que no sé como llamar tu atención..

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mousse pensaba en qué decir, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

.- No sé.

.- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella con el corazón en la mano

.- No sé lo que siento por ti, yo no te odio, sin embargo tampoco te amo- habló fuerte y claro, Akane sintió ganas de golpearlo cuando vio como se puso Chui al escuchar tal confesión- podría hacer una mariconada y decirte que te amo, pero eso no estaría correcto, te haría un daño mucho peor- continuó él mirando el lago- Regresaré a China, si quieres regresamos juntos.

.- Yo.. No quiero obligarte a nada..

.- No me estás obligando a nada..- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- esta es una decisión que hace mucho debería haber tomado.

.- Por.. ¿Lo dices por Shampoo?- preguntó ella sin querer saber la respuesta

.- Exacto. Quiero dejar de molestarla, sé que se incomoda mucho y es tiempo de sentar cabeza, regresaré a China- ¿esas palabras salieron de la boca de Mousse? Todos se le quedaron viendo, parecía.. extraño- ¿Cuándo te regresas?

.- Pues.. Hoy mismo..- contestó Chui observándolo atentamente- ¿Y tu?

.- No lo sé.. Cuando tenga dinero..- dijo él esbozando una sonrisa

.- Aps.. Entonces¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Chui levantándose y observando a Mousse

.- Sí.. Pero antes tengo que juntar dinero.- caída anime por parte de todos. Mousse rascándose la mejilla y con una linda sonrisa y el típico 'je, je, je'

.- En fin, nos vemos en China¿Te parece?- preguntó ella

.- Sí, creo que sí..- respondió él observando el cielo como si allí se encontrara su respuesta

.- Ok, que te vaya bien..- Chui depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Mousse y se marchó

.- "Espero nos veamos luego.. Por mi bien y el tuyo.."- pensó Mousse observando a la chica mientras se marchaba.

…

.- AAAaaaaaaaaahg! No entiendo por que a mí siempre me están explotando..- decía Mousse entre sollozos al tiempo que fregaba platos con agilidad. No habían pasado muchos días desde que Chui se había marchado y del incidente del 'rasguño' de Mousse ya había sido olvidado por todos, sin embargo, había alguien que lo olvidó más rápido de lo que Mousse hubiese deseado

.- Mousse¿Terminaste de fregar?- entrando en la cocina venía Shampoo, con su acostumbrado mal humor

.- En eso estoy.- respondió Mousse sin mirarla- hubiese sido mejor irme a China con Chui..

.- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shampoo acercándose a Mousse de manera desafiante

.- Nada..- respondió él llorando y haciendo pucheros al mismo tiempo que fregaba perezosamente

.- Ah..

.- Shampoo..-

.- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella de mal humor y observando la loza lavada por Mousse

.- ¿Tú en verdad me odias?- le pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la amazona, que se dirigió hacia Mousse un poco extrañada

.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.- Por que quiero saber..- respondió él mirándola a los ojos

.- Pues.. Creo que un poco..- dijo Shampoo luego de un rato y jugando con sus dedos

.- Me lo esperaba..- dijo Mousse desilusionado

.- Pero dudo mucho que te importe, después de todo tienes a Chui¿No?- preguntó Shampoo, instintivamente, frunciendo el ceño

.- Si pero ella.. ¿Estás molestas por eso?- preguntó Mousse sorprendido

.- Sabes perfectamente que mi familia no admite traiciones Mousse..

.- Pero yo no soy nada de tu familia..- dijo él

.- Olvídalo, eres hombre y no entiendes nada..- se excusó Shampoo saliendo de la cocina con prisa

.- No la entiendo..- murmuró Mousse, y de la nada apareció Cologne detrás de él

.- Mmm. Ya entiendo..- dijo la anciana llamando la atención de Mousse

.- Bueno, tengo que lavar..- Mousse hizo como que no escuchó a Cologne, y dispuesto para continuar con la petición de Shampoo, recibió un bastonazo en la cabeza- ¡Oiga que le pasa!

.- ¿No vas a preguntarme que es lo que entendí?- preguntó Cologne mirando a Mousse que estaba en el suelo

.- ¿Qué es lo que entendió?- preguntó Mousse sobándose la cabeza

.- Hmp, mejor dedícate a lavar la loza- respondió Cologne saliendo de la cocina

.- Mujeres, quien las entiende..- murmuró Mousse luego de reponerse del golpe y continuar con su trabajo- Sin embargo.. No se puede vivir sin ellas- terminó con una hermosa sonrisa

.- ¡Mousse¡Déjate de tanta palabrería y trabaja!- se oyó que Shampoo gritaba al muchacho pato

.- ¡Sí!… "Shampoo, si no fueras tan orgullosa…"- Mousse observó por ultima vez a la chica antes de continuar con su función, sonrió para sus adentros al momento que Shampoo lo regañaba por perder el tiempo en tonterías - "No serías tú… No serías la linda chica de la que me enamoré.. Te quiero con tus caprichos y berrinches.."

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

HolaaaS! Posiblemente, el último fic que suba dentro de este mes (jajaja XD se está acabando el mes) pero en realidad lo digo por que la imaginación me está abandonando ;-; ¡qué mal! Pero no importa, espero poder seguir avanzando en mis fics TT-TT no he podido avanzar en casi nada, solamente OneShots, perdonen por terminar este fic de semejante manera, es que no se me ocurrió nada más x.x es la última gota de imaginación que me quedaba XD como sea, muchas gracias por leer, cualquier critica, duda, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa, enviar a través de un review y lo responderé en breve (si así lo desean xD), ok, adiós!

_ Furani No Hana.--_


End file.
